The disclosure relates to glasses and glass articles having a damage resistant compressive surface layer. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods of making such glass articles.
In many applications, glasses are chemically strengthened by ion exchange, which forms a compressive surface layer in the glass. This layer is resistant to the propagation of cracks that may arise, for example, due to impact.